More than Destiny
by JediMagnet09
Summary: An unexpected ambush starts a chain of events that will determine the destiny of the heroes of Camelot: will they stand or will they fall? AU Season 4 Story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Long time no see! So I'm delving into a new fandom: Merlin! I've been reading Merlin for a while, but hadn't posted anything yet. Then I had this idea and knew it was the one to post!

Um, I hope you enjoy the read! I'll update pretty fast, so hopefully a short wait!

Let's see, there are season 4 spoilers (at least), so if you haven't seen season four, don't read this. It's AU. Lancelot is still alive, so Gwen never cheated on Arthur. Um, that should be all the warnings.

Enjoy! Please Review!

…...

Chapter One: Discovered

Merlin grumbled, scrambling to keep up with the knights and his king as they carefully tracked a deer. He knew his grumbling had been heard when Arthur's voice hissed at him, "_Mer_lin! _Shut up!_ You're going to scare away everything for five miles with all the racket you're making!"

Merlin's eyes met Gwaine's and the knight had to hold back a snort at the smirk on Merlin's face. For someone who looked so kind and innocent, Merlin certainly enjoyed riling up his king and best friend. "It's not like you actually _need_ the deer, _prat_."

Arthur rolled his eyes and moved forward, chosing not to encourage his manservant any further.

The jovial mood was suddenly destroyed by a cold shiver moving down Merlin's spine and he suddenly knew that Morgana was near. Her magic screamed at him, the darkness that didn't used to be there invading his senses. _She's close_.

Merlin hissed a curse, attracting the attention of the only knight he could truly warn. "Merlin?" Lancelot asked quietly, looking concerned.

"Morgana." Merlin mouthed the word at his friend and Lancelot paled. He was just about to ask Merlin what he wanted to do when the trees parted and the group found themselves surrounded by unfamiliar looking soldiers, all heavily armed and looking far from friendly.

The knights all had their swords drawn in seconds, but before anyone could move, the trees parted once more and Morgana stepped through.

She looked nothing like the beautiful, kind, fiery young woman they had once known her as. Her hair was tangled, her dress torn. Her eyes, once sharp and focused, were now full of only hate and even insanity. The darkness she clung to had taken everything from her, only she didn't know it.

Merlin swallowed hard. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Morgana." the word sounded forced and painful, like Arthur could barely manage to say it.

"My dear brother. Long time no see. So silly of you to leave the relative safety of Camelot with so few men to defend you."

"Why are you doing this, Morgana? I've never done anything to you."

"Oh, no, you only supported Uther in killing anyone who even _thought_ the word magic. You never tried to stop him, you never defended us-"

"He was the king-"

"You are just as bad as he is!"

"If you had come to me-"

"Enough!"

Arthur fell silent at the sudden outburst.

"No more arguing. I grow tired of this, Arthur. It's time for you to die, so I can take my rightful place at the throne."

"The throne was never yours, Morgana. I was meant to rule Camelot. It's always been that way!"

"Not any more."

The soldiers moved forward and soon the group found themselves fighting for their lives. Merlin ducked under the swing of a sword, wishing he carried a sword for situations like this, when using his magic for outright protection was just too obvious for to be safe

A quick flash of gold and the man stumbled, allowing Lancelot to stab him through, shoving him away, moving on to the next soldier. Merlin stumbled back in surprise as a sword was suddenly thrust at his face, swallowing hard as he realized this really might be it for him.

"Merlin!"

The voice was nearly unrecognizable, but when a large hand suddenly appeared in his line of sight, grabbing the man and _literally throwing him_ into a tree, Merlin realized the cry had come from Percival.

Flashing his large, silent friend a grateful smile, which the knight returned, Merlin stuck close to his side, doing his best to subtly trip up any of the soldiers he could.

Despite the unexpectedness of the battle, the soldiers were no match for the knights and Arthur. They were the elite, the best Albion had to offer and none were a match for them.

Just as the last soldier fell, an unexpected, wild scream erupted from the nearly forgotten Morgana and all of them suddenly found themselves on their knees, their weapons on the ground. They struggled to get up, but Morgana's power held them fast.

_Oh no. _

"You will die, Arthur. Your skill is no match for my power." Morgana sneered, the all-too familiar smirk appearing on her face.

"Morgana-"

The witch raised a hand, her eyes lighting gold, and Merlin knew it was now or never.

He had no choice.

Merlin let his power burst forth, freeing himself from Morgana's hold and he dived forward, putting himself between Arthur and Morgana's outstretched hand.

Morgana looked shocked. "How did you-"

"That's _enough_, Morgana. Haven't you caused enough pain and death already? What will this gain you?"

"Foolish, foolish Merlin. You really don't have _any _brains do you? All you've achieved now is a sooner death. You are helpless. I'll destroy you, right in front of your precious king, then I'll kill _him._"

Merlin sighed, then said softly, "You should have backed out while you could."

As the knights watched incredulously, Morgana laughed aloud.

"What do you think you are going to do, Merlin?"

Merlin smiled, but nothing like his normal smile. This one was cold and angry. Morgana was surprised at the bolt of fear that burned through her at the sight.

He raised a hand, his eyes flashing gold. Morgana was thrown backwards, slamming into a tree with a cry.

Silence reigned behind him and Merlin couldn't bring himself to turn, to see the eyes full of shock, hate, and anger.

He had just handed his executioner the torch for the pyre, but it ultimately didn't matter. He _had_ to save Arthur, his friends, no matter the cost to himself. It was his purpose in life, his destiny, as the dragon loved to remind him, and he wouldn't want it any other way, no matter how much pain it caused him.

Morgana pushed herself to her feet, fury and shock crossing her face. "You...You have magic."

Merlin smirked. "Surprise."

"You _traitor_." she breathed.

"No, Morgana, you are the traitor. Arthur is not his father. Someday, he will be the greatest king who ever lived, the Once and Future King. More importantly, he is kind and compassionate. If you had gone to him, he would have helped. I _tried_ to help you. _You _chose your path."

Morgana let out a wordless snarl of fury, stepping forward to confront the warlock once more, but a sudden hand on her arm stopped her.

Mordred stepped from the trees. He was taller, older, than the last time Merlin had seen him. He could _feel _the power oozing from Mordred and felt himself shiver.

"He has more power than you think. Now is not the time."

Morgana threw one final look at Merlin. "I _will kill you_." it was a promise, Merlin knew, but he found himself just sighing and shaking his head. "You will try."

Morgana disppeared with a whirl of black smoke and the group was once more alone.

Merlin slowly turned around, fear now building in his chest as he realized he had to deal with his, possibly former, friends.

Lancelot was looking on him with worry and compassion, knowing how hard this was going to be. Gwaine and Percival just looked surprised, though Merlin didn't see any anger, which brought him slight comfort. Elyan and Leon looked uncomfortable and angry.

However, it was the man standing closest to him whose reaction mattered the most to Merlin. He hesitantly looked up only to flinch back at the look on his best friend's face.

Arthur's face was twisted in fury, but beneath that hurt and betrayal was clear.

His face went blank after a moment, a cold look of disdain his mask.

"We must return to Camelot." he said, his voice strained with the effort of sounding calm. "_You _will remain quiet until I say otherwise. Do you understand?" he snarled.

"Arthur-" Merlin tried, but Arthur's growl cut him off, sharp and furious.

"I _said_ do you understand?"

Merlin fought back tears and simply nodded.

…..

It was the longest and hardest journey they had ever had. Absolutely silent, as Arthur nearly skewered anyone who even thought about talking, especially if they turned to _Merlin_ to say something.

Arthur refused to even look at Merlin, except for once to see if he was following.

Merlin had never hated himself so much in his life.

…..

It didn't get any better when they reached Camelot.

Arthur turned and ordered the knights to get some rest, then turned to Merlin. His voice was distant and forced calm. "You will muck out my stables, clean my room, and polish my armor. Return to your room after that and you are not to leave until you come to wake me in the morning. Do anything else and I will change my mind about executing you."

Merlin was white-faced, but nodded and hurried off to follow the orders, tears streaking silently down his face.

…...

Merlin hadn't talked to anyone in over a week. A quick explanation to a worried Gaius was the only time he had spoken. Arthur gave him orders, kept him busy to the point of exhaustion, but never looked at him and didn't talk to him beyond that. The knights were not allowed to speak to him, though it was only his pleading glances that kept Gwaine and Lancelot from losing their tempers with the king for the treatment.

Ultimately, Merlin wasn't sure if this was worse or better than being executed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I had several chapters written, so here's the second one. There is slight Arthur/Gwen in this chapter!

Chapter Two: The Illness

Gwen wasn't sure what had happened. One moment, things were happier than they'd ever been. Everyone was safe and healthy, Morgana was busy elsewhere (plotting, she would imagine, though she tried not to think about it – think about her former friend, near _sister, _wanting her dead).

Then Arthur, Merlin, and the knights came back from the hunt. The cold fury on Arthur's face, the fear and pain on Merlin's, the confused, varying emotions of the knights told her immediately and clearly that something really bad had happened.

Arthur paused nearby, giving a terse order for the knights to get some rest, then turned to Merlin, his _best friend_ and gave an order that made Gwen's jaw drop. "You will muck out my stables, clean my room, and polish my armor. Return to your room after that and you are not to leave until you come to wake me in the morning. Do anything else and I will change my mind about executing you."

_Executing?! What...?_

Merlin hurried past her, tears streaking down his face, uncharacteristically silent.

Arthur started to walk past her, hurrying his pace when she opened her mouth to ask about the scene she had just witnessed. He shook his head silently, and moved past.

Gwen stared after him, then squared her shoulders and moved towards the knights. She needed to know what happened.

…...

Gwen gave Arthur a day to simmer down, though she didn't expect he would. Just a glimpse at Merlin would tell anyone that.

She understood his anger, she really did. Merlin had lied to them, since day one, practicing something that had cost most of them _everything_.

The first hour...she had been furious.

However, Gwenivere was not the type to remain furious for long, at least not without thinking about the other person's side.

It was _Merlin_. Kind, compassionate, fiery, odd, protective Merlin.

That was the thought that gave her pause.

Merlin wasn't from Camelot. He hadn't grown up with the same laws they had. She had always known, or guessed, that he disagreed with them, though not to the extent that he would practice magic.

Then again, Merlin was fiercely loyal to his friends, especially Arthur. He had saved Arthur's life several times (_that they knew about, _her mind whispered to her softly), after all. He had been here so long, he clearly didn't mean to hurt them. Even the discovery of his magic was only so he could save their lives from Morgana.

_But why couldn't he trust us?! _The hurt side of her pleaded to understand.

Gwen shook her head. _When would have been a good time? After my father was accused of sorcery? After __**I**__ was accused of sorcery? After Morgana turned? After Uther was killed? Maybe Merlin had a point not telling us. I'm not sure I would have trusted us either. Even if it wasn't about trust, that's a huge secret to keep, even for someone you care about so deeply._

Gwen had deliberated for hours, thinking and pondering. Finally, she knew that Merlin had done the right thing, that Merlin had had their best interests at heart.

Now her job was to convince Arthur of that.

…...

Gwen took a deep breath, then knocked on her king's door, fighting a wince at the hoarse, angry, 'enter'.

Arthur looked terrible. Shaky and distracted, clothes loose and hair a mess, Gwen could tell that this was eating Arthur alive. Merlin was his closest friend after all. Another supposed betrayal must be hard, especially after Morgana.

"Gwenivere." Arthur greeted upon seeing her, sounding just as weary as he looked.

Gwen quietly filled a goblet with the wine she had brought as a peace offering of sorts, handing it to him, then sitting down beside him at his table.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry."

She knew she had to start easy if she wanted Arthur to actually talk to her.

Arthur's knuckles turned white on the goblet.

"I just can't believe that _traitor..._How could he do this? How could he...why..."

Arthur swallowed hard, finally slamming a fist down on the table. "I trusted him."

Gwen deliberated a moment, then gently put a hand on Arthur's fist. "Arthur, Merlin was _scared_."

Arthur paused at that. "Surely he doesn't think...I mean, father would have...but I wouldn't..."

Gwen squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I know. Merlin knows that too, I think, but imagine living with a secret that could get you killed. Merlin easily could have learned magic in Ealdor, we don't know. He wasn't born with Camelot's rules. Then to come to Camelot, to make friends, and to realize that protecting them could get you killed... I think it would take real bravery to protect them anyway."

Gwen took a deep breath, then added softly, "Merlin is not evil."

She was surprised, yet very reassured by the look Arthur sent her. "Of course not. He's many things, but he's not evil. I mean, we only found out because he fought Morgana to save us. He moved between me and that spell. He's a moron, but he's a loyal moron."

Gwen felt her heart swell at that, realizing that perhaps this wouldn't be as difficult a conversation as she thought it would be.

"But he still betrayed us, Gwen. To use magic when it has killed so many-"

_Then again._

…...

It was a long week. Arthur sat with Gwen for hours every day, talking and venting. She was always patient, never angry. It was one of the things he loved most about her. She was there when he needed her and ready to listen. If it was needed, advice would be given. If it wasn't or he wasn't ready for it, she'd wait.

A part of him, buried deep in the back of his mind at the moment, wished he had that same ability. After all, he hadn't exactly given Merlin a chance to explain himself, had he?

Arthur sighed. He _was_ man enough to admit that he hadn't given him a chance to explain and he was starting to feel guilty over it. He had Gwen to thank for that.

The king rubbed a hand over his face and made a promise to himself. _Today. Today I will hear Merlin out. The idiot must have a good explanation._

Looking at the sun outside, Arthur huffed in irritation. _Assuming the idiot ever actually gets out of bed. Of course, he has been ridiculously efficient this week. _A flash of his manservant's shattered expression flashed through his mind and Arthur winced, guilt making itself known once more. He had Gwen to thank for that, too.

Finally, Arthur swung himself out of bed, pulling a shirt on and marching determinedly towards Gaius' chambers. He had been planning on throwing the door open, but hearing Gaius' soft voice inside, using his "patient" voice, made him pause.

"Finish it, Merlin. I know it doesn't taste that good."

Gaius sounded worried and despite himself, Arthur's brow furrowed in concern that he wasn't quite willing to admit that he felt.

He strode in, opening his mouth to call out, when he caught sight of Gaius' expression. It was weary, tired, but definitely full of warning.

Arthur was also man enough to admit that Gaius could be very scary when he wanted to be.

"What's going on?" he said, adding a little bit of demand in the tone, just because he was king and he could and _no_ Gaius didn't scare him.

Gaius set the potion down on a side table and leaned back, giving Arthur a view of his manservant. The boy looked terrible. A light sheen of sweat covered his pale face, his eyes only partially open.

"Merlin fell ill last night. I'm afraid he's not going to be able to attend to you today, sire."

Arthur hesitated, as if to say something else, then inclined his head and strode out.

…...

Gwen's next visit to his chambers wasn't nearly as friendly as the previous ones had been.

It had been five days since Merlin had fallen ill, and the servant had worsened considerably Of course, Arthur didn't know this, as he had refused to let himself care enough to check on him.

Gwen had had enough.

She stormed into his chambers, surprising him. He stood up, only to raise his eyebrows in surprise as she came right up to him, her eyes sparking in her irritation.

"Merlin is doing worse, Arthur. Much worse. He doesn't even have the strength to move. He's miserable and scared and _you aren't doing anything_. I know he hurt you and I'm sorry, but you've had days to think on this, and I know you understand better than you did before. So _why_ are you letting your friend, the man who risked his life for you, suffer alone?"

Gwen suddenly deflated, her own fear now clear in her face and tone.

"Arthur...Gaius isn't sure he's going to make it."

Arthur felt his heart stop at that.

"Wh-_what?_ Merlin was just _sick_, how could...what..."

"Gaius...Gaius told me it was partly stress, partly exhaustion, malnorishment, and just bad luck. He was already fighting illness, but everything just weakened him further. We...we didn't notice, Arthur, none of us did."

A furious little voice in the back of Arthur's mind reminded him, _of course most of us wouldn't. I didn't see him at all and I forbid the knights from speaking with him after that hunting trip..._

"He hasn't been eating, barely been sleeping. Gaius says he has nightmares all night. He also said he...he hasn't used magic since... And it's all making him sick. You need to see him, Arthur. He's...it's awful. He can barely open his eyes. Gaius has to move him around so he doesn't get sores, because Merlin can't. Gaius has to feed him, and is giving him constant potions to help with pain, but they're completely ineffective. He hurts so much, Arthur."

Tears streaked down Gwen's cheeks and Arthur felt his resolve harden.

"Come on, Gwen. Let's go see Merlin."

…..

When they got there, Lancelot and Gwaine were already sitting beside his bed, Percival standing nearby, listening to the conversation intently.

Everything went silent when he entered, but before Arthur could even _think _about saying anything, Gwaine was in his face.

"You can get mad all you want, but I'm tired of this. Merlin did nothing but save our lives and you're treating him like crap. Banish me, execute me, I don't care, but I'm not leaving Merlin's bedside, no matter what orders you give."

It was the angriest he had ever heard Gwaine, but Arthur knew he deserved it. A single glance at Lancelot and Percival, both faces uncharacteristically hardened, made their opinions clear as well.

His voice sounded heavy with worry and guilt when he spoke. "I'm not here to lecture you, Gwaine. I just...Gwen informed me of Merlin's condition and I have come to...talk."

Shock flittered through Gwaine's eyes for a second before he backed off a little.

Gaius immediately took the opportunity to take charge, knowing the two needed to talk. It gave him a budding hope that perhaps Merlin could pull through, assuming Arthur said the right things. "Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Gwen, would you all be willing to help me with supplies? I'm short on a quite a bit at the moment."

Gwaine looked like he was about to argue, but then Percival's hand closed on his shoulder and Gwaine suddenly realized what Gaius was doing.

He nodded, "'Course, Gaius."

The knights, Lady, and physician filed out of the room and Arthur was left alone with his manservant for the first time in too long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Forgiveness and Healing

Arthur took the seat that Lancelot had left, rubbing a hand over his face, letting out a soft sigh, before looking at his friend.

Merlin's eyes were glazed over with pain and exhaustion, carefully avoiding his king's eyes. His body was tensed as much as it could be, which wasn't much, and he looked like he was waiting to be torn into any second.

Arthur hated it. He hated what had happened between them, hated Merlin's fear and worry and pain, hated it _all_.

"Merlin?"

Merlin didn't look at him, but he opened his mouth to speak, shutting his eyes as if he couldn't face what he was about to say, as if he was bracing himself. It reminded Arthur frighteningly of the look of a man expecting to die who figured he might as well go all in before he does.

"_A-Arthur..._I know-know he m-means a lot to you, but I need you to be...more w-wary of Agravaine."

Arthur fights back his anger at having this conversation again, especially right now. _Dang it, Merlin! _He stands up, about to leave and maybe try this whole talk thing later (he just _knew_ it wasn't going to work anyway, stupid useless talking), when he felt a weak grip on his wrist.

He looked down at Merlin. To his surprise, there were tears forming in Merlin's eyes. "Arthur...I-I can't...I won't...I'm..."

It suddenly hit Arthur with frightening, striking clarity where exactly Merlin was going with this. _He's giving last advice. He expects to die. _Arthur couldn't bring himself to think the words, _wants to die_, though some small distant, honest place feared that was what Merlin wanted.

Guilt struck him hard as he realized that Merlin had given up. Knowing his friend, the guilt, fear, worry, and pain that had caused this illness in the first place had caused just as much, if not more, psychological damage as it had physical damage.

Any remaining anger Arthur felt towards Merlin dissipated immediately. He crouched down in front of the servant with a soft, "Merlin?"

Merlin didn't react.

"Merlin, look at me."

A reaction this time, but only a shake of the head, still fighting tears.

Finally, Arthur gently grabbed his chin, making him look over at him. "Merlin." It was the most serious the servant had ever seen him. "Merlin, you _will not_...you will _not_ give up. Do you understand me?"

Merlin finally lost the battle against his tears, which streaked down his cheeks. His voice was soft and weak as he admitted, "Arthur...I have nothing left. I have nothing left to fight with. I-I get it. I do. I lied to you and you...you hate me and you won't kill me, but things will never be the same again and-and I'm so sorry. I just...I have nothing left. I can't...I can't do this anymore."

Arthur felt a strong burst of panic at the realization that Merlin really _was_ giving up. A clear, terrifying vision of what his life would be like if Merlin died now, when he was just beginning his time as king and had no real of idea of what he was doing, flashed across his mind. The grief alone would be terrible, the guilt overwhelming. To say nothing of how the knights and people would react. Merlin was well-loved and for a good reason.

_No. No, Merlin, please don't give up._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I've been writing a lot today and I have another chapter to put up. Now I'm really hoping people like this. I've never updated this fast before, I don't think! :)

Chapter Four: The Talk

The vision of grief and guilt prompted Arthur to do something he never really thought he would. He sat on the edge of Merlin's bed and pulled the weak boy into a tight, but gentle hug.

"Merlin, you are _needed_ here. We _all _need you here. Not a single one of us would be here without you. I'd be long dead, for one. You brought Gwaine here, you brought Lancelot here. You saved my life over and over, you've saved Gwen's life. Somehow, at some point, you became indespensible to me and my kingdom. If you give up now, if you...if you die..." Arthur swallowed hard. "If Gwaine even stayed, he would drink himself into oblivion. Lancelot and Percival and Gwen and...Merlin none of us would ever be the same if you died now. You keep this rag tag group together."

Merlin was completely still in his arms, alerting Arthur that he was listening and listening closely. "Merlin... Who would be at my side? No matter what danger we were facing, no matter what was going on...who would be at my side, just as annoyingly cheerful and clumsy as always? And, apparently, secretly doing magic to protect my ungrateful butt."

They fell silent for a few moments, as Merlin went from leaning into the hug to completely limp, shaking from quiet sobs. Arthur knew that Merlin had no strength left. He could almost feel the exhaustion in his friend's form. With a soft sigh, he very gently laid Merlin back down on the cot.

Finally, the words that Arthur had needed to utter from the beginning and Merlin had needed to hear came. "I forgive you, Merlin. And I'm so sorry for making you think I hate you. I could never hate you, Merlin, not after everything you've done. You are a good man, Merlin, and I understand now why you didn't tell me."

Silence for a moment, then finally, "I know you're tired, Merlin. Rest for now. Gwaine will be along in a couple of minutes, I expect."

He got up, starting to walk out, but paused once more with a thought. He turned back and crouched down once more by Merlin's bedside, looking his best friend in the eyes.

"Merlin, I'll make you deal." he said finally. "If you promise me not to give up, I'll keep an eye on Agravaine. I'll be more cautious. Okay?"

He was surprised by the blatant, utter relief and Merlin's face and it made him quite glad that he had made the promise, even though he still thought Merlin was wrong about his uncle.

Merlin nodded, managaing a soft, "I promise."

Arthur offered him a small smile, nodded in return, then stood for the final time and left the room, feeling better than he had felt in several weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter has a couple of AU things in it, but only minor (other than Lancelot being alive, of course) and only mentioned. :)

Enjoy and Please review!

EDIT: Someone kindly pointed out that Morgana already knew about Merlin's magic, as he used it to save Arthur in the beginning. I'm an idiot, on occasion. Here's the fixed version! :D

…...

Chapter Five: Traitor

True to his word, Arthur started keeping a closer, more suspicious eye on his uncle. It was like a whole new side of Agravaine was suddenly opened to him.

His "fatherly" gestures were mocking, where they had been touching and reassuring before. His advice was destructive, where it had been firm and safe before. With this new vision of his uncle before him, Arthur noticed the suspicious behavior: the random rides at ridiculous times, for instance. Or, most infuriating, the nasty looks his uncle constantly sent Merlin or that passed over his face when Merlin was mentioned.

Arthur couldn't understand how he had missed all of this before. _I must be blind, stupid, or both. He's not exactly subtle, is he?_

The king was shattered. His uncle, his last real living relation besides his _sister_, was yet another traitor. _What have I done to deserve this? Am I really so awful...?_

Despite his doubts, Arthur did his best to continue on in his duties. Enlightened to the truth about his uncle, the traitor, Arthur started making arrangements immediately. His first act was to gather the round table, without Agravaine this time, and tell them everything he had noticed.

"He must be brought to justice." Leon's firm, angry advice had Arthur fighting a smile of relief. _I'm not alone. Agravaine is a traitor, but I still have friends by my side. For some reason, they are still loyal to me._

Even Gwaine looked angry and this brought Arthur more comfort than he wanted to admit. He was determined not to confuse foe for friend, or friend for foe, again. He knew who was loyal, never again would he doubt.

…...

It was this that brought him again to Merlin's bedside, despite all the work he had to do. The king was heartened by the color that was returning to his friend's face and the very fact that his friend could now sit up was a testament to how much he had recovered.

Arthur sat down in the chair at his friend's side. "Merlin. I wanted..." Arthur ran a hand through his hair, unused to doing this much apologizing in such a short amount of time, especially to his manservant. "I wanted to apologize. I should not have dismissed what you said about Agravaine. I shouldn't have been so mad about the magic, either. I can hardly blame you for not telling me."

Arthur's weak laugh was uncharacteristically vulnerable and doubtful. "You must really hate me sometimes, huh? I'm so blind. Your magic, Agravaine's betrayal, _Morgana's _betrayal, my father's prejudice-"

Merlin interrupted Arthur, voice firm despite his continuing weakness. "_No, _Arthur. I have never hated you and I never will. None of that is your fault. Yeah, you aren't all that observant, but why would you expect _me_ to be a sorcerer when all the sorcerer's you've met have been out for your head?"

Arthur cocked his head, listening closely, hope and relief growing in his heart.

"Morgana only showed her true colors to those who already knew about them. You grew up with her, how could you have expected her horrific turn around? Agravaine is your uncle. We are all blind to the faults of family on occasion, Arthur, and I can't blame you for wanting him on your side, for wanting to believe in him."

Merlin put a hand on his shoulder, meeting the eyes of his friend, serious and honest.

"And your father's prejudice...well, you were raised with that. It's amazing you've changed your mind at all, Arthur. You can't blame yourself for not seeing that when you were raised with it. You can't blame yourself. I certainly don't blame you."

Merlin took a deep breath, and the wisdom that was suddenly clear in his friend's eyes had Arthur paying even closer attention.

"Arthur, you are going to be the best king this land has ever seen. I _believe_ in you. You are wise and compassionate, loyal and courageous. Nothing can stop you, not Morgana, not Agravaine, _nothing._ I swear to you, Arthur, that I will always stand by your side. And as long as you continue to believe in yourself and in me, the land you create will be one of peace and hope."

There was a long silence after that, Arthur processing the unbelieveable promise and picture his servant and frriend had suddenly given him. Finally, Arthur shook his head, a smile breaking out on his face. "Merlin...you truly are one of a kind, aren't you?"

Merlin grinned brightly at that. "Well, of course."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. "Idiot."

"Prat."

…..

"We could use him to feed Morgana false information." Elyan suggested.

Leon frowned. "Having him here at all is too big of a risk. Even with these secret meetings, he's bound to be able to send Morgana information that we don't want her to have. We are vulnerable every moment he's free."

Arthur sighed, thinking over both arguments in his head. He understood the allure of using him for false information, but on the other hand, he could easily hear something they didn't want him to hear. _  
_

That finalized Arthur's decision. "I agree with Leon. I think the risk is just too high."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, a guard opening it. "Sire, your manservant is here."

"Send him in." Arthur kept his voice smooth, though inwardly he was overjoyed that Merlin could get up at all, much less come all the way up to the chambers they were meeting in.

Merlin walked in, a grin on his face as the chorus of "Merlin!" reached his ears. Gwaine stood up and pulled him into a hug, releasing him with a happy, "We must go to the tavern now that you're recovered."

Arthur huffed at that. "I don't think the tavern is the best idea under the circumstances, do you?"

"Hey, the tavern is always a good idea."

Merlin rolled his eyes, then paused as he hesitantly took his seat at Arthur's right hand. Gwen, at Arthur's left, Gaius, on her other side, and Lancelot, next to Gwaine, all gifted him with a smile at his hesitance.

"Alright, now that Merlin is here, we are going to change topics for a moment." Arthur looked at Merlin. "Merlin, I promised you an opportunity to explain everything. I need you to tell us everything."

Merlin swallowed hard, eyes wide at that, but nodded at Gaius' reassuring look. "Okay. But it's a long story."

"We have time." was Arthur's firm reply.

So Merlin took a deep breath, then started in on his story. "I was born with magic, one of the only ones. Most, if not all, have to study for years, but I was doing complex magic from the day of my birth. The only other ones that were born with magic that I know of are Morgana and Mordred, though Morgana's showed itself at a much older age than mine did and not nearly as powerful."

With this understandably shocking introduction, Merlin plunged into the story. He told them everything, the good, the bad, the painful, and the happy. He told them of Nimeuh, of Sigan, the sidhe. He told them of Freya, of the dragon, of Gilli, and the witchfinder. He told them of the goblin, the troll, the griffon, and afanc. He told them of taking Morgana to the druids and of meeting his father, Balinor. He told them about sparing the dragon and hatching the egg of Aithusia. He told them about the fisher king, about his attempts to stop Agravaine and Morgana's plans. He told them about Morgause and her involvement in everything.

There was so much to tell and so much emotion involved. It took hours, Merlin having to take several breaks to reign his emotions back in, especially when telling of Freya and Balinor's death and his releasing of the dragon and poisoning Morgana.

His guilt was palpable and it made Arthur hurt just witnessing it. Wanting to reassure his friend the same way _he_ had been reassured, Arthur put a gentle hand on Merlin's shoulder, getting his attention. "Merlin, it wasn't your fault either. You did the best you could, especially considering you had to do it all in secret." His voice was soft, but just as full of belief as Merlin's had been during their previous talk, and he could almost see the guilt in Merlin's eyes die down at the words.

At the end of the long tale, all were shocked and humbled by what Merlin had suffered and done for their sake. But then Merlin spoke once more and, at his expression, they braced themselves for more big news.

"That's not all." he hesitated, glancing at Arthur, then forced himself on. "Arthur, you and I are both part of a prophesy. You are the Once and Future King, destined to unite Albion and return magic to the land, beginning a long reign of peace and prosperity. The druids call me Emrys, destined to be at your side and help _you_ fulfill your destiny."

Gaius gave him a long look at this, raising an eyebrow. "Don't forget what else the druids say about you, Merlin." Receiving everyone's attention at this, Gaius smiled proudly at Merlin, then continued. "Emrys is prophesied to be the most powerful warlock to ever live. He also is the king of the druids. Also, Morgana is hunting for Emrys, wanting to kill him. Apparently, she is terrified of him. The reason I was captured by her was so she could discover the identity of Emrys himself. Luckily for us, Alator, the man who tortured me for the information, was loyal to Emrys and helped us both escape her clutches."

Arthur glared at Merlin. "You are _the most powerful warlock to ever live_ and you didn't think that was worth mentioning?"

Merlin blushed, shrugging his shoulders. "Sounds a bit conceited if I just said it outright. Beside, that whole Emrys business is a little over my head, to be honest."

Arthur rolled his eyes, about to further the argument, when Gwaine suddenly interrupted. "Show us something, Merlin!"

Merlin paled. "What?"

"Show us some magic. We can't hear about all your feats without seeing some magic!"

Merlin looked nervous, looking over at Gaius, who simply nodded reassuringly. "Are you sure-"

"Of course we're sure!"

Looking uncharacteristically shy and nervous, Merlin stretched out his hand, palm up, and his eyes flashed gold. Fire suddenly burned in his palm and he looked up at his gathered friends for their reaction.

To his surprise and relief, they looked amazed and interested, offering him nods and smiles when they caught his gaze. "That's good, Merlin, but I want to see something bigger!" Gwaine, rather expectedly, announced. "Show us why Morgana is so afraid of this 'Emrys' character, hmm?"

Merlin, encouraged at the reactions, complied. "_Bordrand_." Merlin's eyes flashed gold, a shimmering shield suddenly appearing on all the walls and the ceiling. "That should keep everyone out and keep the sound in. So no one will hear us."

The knights looked more impressed at this one, immediately launching into discussion of how it could be used, how handy it could be.

"Come _on_, Merlin, something flashier than that!" Gwaine begged, cutting the discussion off.

"Gwaine, most of what I can do that you would consider _flashy_ is something I couldn't do inside!" Merlin stopped then, something clearly occurring to him, then said, as nonchallantly as he could, "Well, I have been working something that you could say was flashy..."

Merlin took a deep breath, ignoring Gaius' raised eyebrow at the words, then said, "_Lígdraca_."

Immediately, a burst of flame appeared above his head, writhing and shaping itself into a bright and detailed dragon. It let out a ghostly roar and with a flicker of golden eyes, Merlin sent it flying around the room, spinning and roaring, sending bursts of flame into the air.

Finally, it gathered once more into a single ball of flame, blazed bright red for a moment, then disappeared.

Silence.

Merlin started to get nervous once more at the silence, jumping as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He looked and met Arthur's eyes, and relaxed immediately as he saw the pride and amazement glistening there. "That was quite impressive, Merlin. Remind me to take a trip outside soon. I wouldn't mind seeing what other _flashy_ things you can do."

Merlin grinned, finally letting himself feel excited for the first time in ages about his magic.

Gwen and the knights grinned as Merlin started to tell Arthur at a very fast speed some of the things he planned on showing him.

For once, Arthur just listened, feeling that his friend had earned the chance to be excited about his magic.

…...

Agravaine was forced down to his knees in front of the furious king, putting on his best confused expression. "Sire, what-"

"_Silence!" _Arthur roared and instantly the traitorous lord was quiet. The room was empty except for Merlin, the knights, Gwen, and Gaius, who watched the proceedings silently, Merlin's brows furrowed in worry for his king.

"You have been discovered, Agravaine. You are a spy for Morgana."

Agravaine went pale, but spoke quickly. "Sire, I would never betray you. Who would spread such lies about me?"

Arthur's eyes slid involuntarily over to his friends, meeting Merlin's gaze in particular.

Agravaine instantly frowned, anger evident. "That _boy_ is merely a servant sire, and should not be trusted. You know, sire, that he has been spreading rumors about me. He hasn't liked me from the start-"

"That _boy" _Arthur interrupted coldly, "is a close friend and trusted advisor. I would watch my tongue, if I were you. He saw you for what you really are: a coward. A cowardly, greedy traitor. For your treachery, I sentence you to death. You shall be beheaded at dawn."

Arthur motioned and two guards came forward. "Take him to the dungeon. Sir Leon, Sir Elyan, please escort them."

Once the guards and traitor were gone, Arthur slumped in his throne, looking tired and defeated. Instantly, Merlin was at his side. "I'm sorry, Arthur."

"It was his choice. He never was on my side."

"I know, but he was still your uncle. I know it's hard. Just don't forget that your friends are by your side. Your people are loyal to you."

Arthur offered him a smile.

"Thank you, old friend. I promise you, I won't forget your loyalty. The second this is all over, I will name you court sorcerer. Then you'll never be able to rid yourself of me."

Merlin laughed.

…...

Morgana pulled away from her scrying with a scream, glass bottles shattering all around the room as her magic responded to her fury. In her eyes, an insanity shown, the darkness she had clung to driving her further and further away from the person she used to be.

"I am _done_ with subtlety, Mordred." the witch announced.

Mordred smiled, stepping out of the shadows. "Perhaps it is time for destiny to be fulfilled, my lady."

Morgana looked at him, a question in her eyes.

"Let us gather an army. Camelot has many enemies, they will follow you into battle. I have grown powerful, you have grown powerful. Together, even _he_ can't stand up to us. Even with the name Emrys as a shield, prophesy will bow before my power. With him out of the way, Arthur will be simple to kill. Camelot will burn and a new rule will rise in its stead, with you as our queen."

Morgana smirked, her eyes glowing gold as she turned to face Mordred. "Merlin will die by our hands, Mordred. Arthur will soon follow."

Shadowy guards appeared before her and Morgana started to give her orders.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Final Battle

"Merlin!"

The warlock looked up as he heard Arthur calling his name, an uncharacteristic fear clear in his voice.

"Arthur? What's wrong?"

"We have received word that Morgana and Mordred have gathered an army. They are marching in our direction. I have given orders for the knights and army to gather. We are going to meet them." Arthur hesitated, then added, his voice firm, "I would like you by my side."

Merlin couldn't smile, not at news like this, but he nodded, eyes bright at the show of trust and reliance. "Of course."

…...

Time passed quickly. The entire castle was hectic to the point of insanity. Servants gathered supplies and prepared weapons, the blacksmith made new weapons with incredible speed. Knights were practicing, led by their king.

Merlin, though he was helping occasionally where he could, spent a lot of time in the forest. He practiced the magic from his book that he had never had time, energy, or courage to practice before, knowing this was going to be a tide-changing battle.

The night before they left, Merlin went out into the forest one more time. He called Kilgarrah to him, and the dragon instantly picked up on his mood.

"What troubles you, young warlock?"

Merlin was silent for a second before he looked hesitantly up at the dragon that had become a friend. "Kilgarrah, is it possible to..._change_ destiny? I mean, if you wanted to?"

Kilgarrah gazed at him for a moment, eyes piercing. "Mordred and the witch think they can. You worry about Mordred's destiny, do you not?"

Merlin couldn't look him in the eyes. "I don't want to lose Arthur. I could have stopped this before, if I hadn't helped Mordred escape, but..."

Kilgarrah shook his head. "No, young warlock, your actions have been for the best, I have come to believe. You would not be the person you are if you had not made them. As for destiny, there is always a choice, young warlock. What happens during this battle is up to you."

Before Merlin could say anything else, Kilgarrah spread his wings and took off.

…...

Arthur stood before his gathered knights, the meeting solemn and quiet. He gazed over them, his eyes meeting those of his round table knights before straightening and speaking in a clear, loud voice. "Knights of Camelot! You have served me and my father well over the years. I have asked hard, nearly impossible, things of you. This, perhaps, is one of the most dangerous things we've faced. Morgana and Mordred are powerful and dangerous, enemies of Camelot, and they have gathered an army which we must now face." Arthur paused for a moment in thought, his voice full of confidence when he spoke again. "We _can_ win this. We are in the right and we _will _win. Before we set out today, I have one more thing to ask of you. For some, this will be harder than anything I have asked before. For others, this will be as natural as breathing." Arthur motioned and Merlin stepped nervously forward. The king put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, both to reassure and protect.

A rustling moved through the knights, none completely sure why the clumsy manservant was present at this meeting of warriors.

"My father had very strict laws about magic. So far in my time as king, I have maintained those laws. However, in the last few months, I have come to realize that if we want to defeat magic, we must _use_ magic."

An immediate uproar came from the knights, many looking confused, even more looking angry. Arthur glanced over at Merlin, who was slowly backing up, looking nervous, wary, and upset. The king gave them a second for venting, then raised an eyebrow in a good imitation of Gaius and shouted, "_QUIET!" _The knights died down.

"I know we have seen a lot of evil magic, but Merlin has saved my life with magic since the day he arrived. He risked his life every day he stayed here to protect me, with no reward and no recognition. I tell you this so you will understand that soon I will be changing the laws on magic." Arthur's voice hardened and a warning was clear in his tone. "For now, know that Merlin is on our side and if any harm comes to him by your hands, you will _lose_ those hands. He is battling to protect us and you will treat him with the respect you would treat a fellow knight."

Arthur glanced at Merlin and offered him a reassuring nod. "Alright. Thank you all for your loyalty. We leave in an hour's time."

…...

It was time.

Arthur led the army onto the field, Merlin a step behind him, the knights of the round table behind the both of them.

Morgana and Mordred stood with their own army at their back. Even the non-magical members of Camelot's force could feel the power radiating off the two magic users and it was a testament to their training and their loyalty that none even hesitated to follow their king. Even the most staunch magic hater among the knights were beginning to see the benefit of having a sorcerer on their side.

Merlin tensed suddenly as he felt magic build in Morgana and suddenly overcome the warriors of Camelot, bringing everyone to a sudden and unplanned halt. Merlin looked around him, only to see frustrated and confused expressions. "Arthur?" Merlin stepped forward, looking in concern at his friend. Arthur could move his head and turned to look at him. "Merlin, what the heck is going on?"

Merlin looked over at Morgana and Mordred, both of whom were starting to walk towards them. "Come on, Merlin. Let us see if you are as powerful as the prophesies claim." Morgana called out with a smirk.

Arthur immediately turned a glare on Merlin. "Don't you dare. Merlin, don't you dare!"

The warlock offered his friend a sad smile. "Arthur, if I can stop them, there won't be _any _fighting."

"_IF?! _Merlin, you undo this spell, right now!"

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

Merlin turned to face his two enemies, trying to block out the yells and struggles of his friends behind him.

"Morgana, Mordred." Merlin inclined his head, stopping a little ways away from the two sorcerers.

"Merlin, Merlin. This is foolish, even for you. You can't take both of us."

"I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"It is Mordred's destiny to kill your precious king, Merlin, and as powerful as you may be, you can't stop destiny."

Merlin's reaction surprised them all. He laughed. His voice carried clearly through all the field and farther, magic almost visible as it gathered to him, his form starting to glow slightly. His tone was full of fury and power. "I am not just some powerful sorcerer, Morgana. _I am Emrys._ I am the last Dragonlord, lover of the Lady of the Lake, guardian of the Once and Future King, king of the Druids. I killed the Great Priestess Nimeuh and the immortal sorcerer Cornelius Sigan, survived the touch of the Dorocha. I have seen Avalon. I have commanded the power of life and death. The elements are at my command. I have been doing magic since the day I was born. I am the most powerful warlock to ever live. _I __**am**__magic. _My will is more powerful than any pre-written destiny and I will not allow you to hurt Arthur."

With those powerful words, Merlin raised a hand to the sky and in seconds clouds began to gather. Mordred raised his own hand, beginning to chant, but before he could finish, lightning started to strike the ground. Morgana slammed a shield into place just in time to stop a flash of lightning that would have fried them both. Mordred flicked a hand in Merlin's direction and the warlock went flying backwards, landing on the ground hard with a grunt of pain.

"MERLIN!"

Arthur's scream in the background went unnoticed as Merlin forced himself to his feet. His eyes flashed gold, a hand flew up, and the earth suddenly rebelled beneath the feet of Morgana and Mordred, sending them flying in a quick turn of revenge.

Merlin kept up the attack quickly, a ball of fire forming above his head, though much larger than the one he used to show off to the knights. It writhed until it formed itself into an immense dragon that immediately bore down on Morgana and Mordred, breathing flame with a ghostly roar.

With a scream that could barely be heard over the dragon's roars, Mordred's eyes flashed gold and the dragon dissipated. Morgana sent her own ball of fire towards Merlin, who easily destroyed it with a burst of rain from overhead.

Merlin finally threw his head back, throat exposed as he roared for all to hear. Almost immediately, an answering roar was heard and the Great Dragon appeared over the tree line.

A burst of real dragon fire had both raising a shield and gave Merlin time to start chanting.

As the ground beneath his two opponents started to crumble, Merlin saw a flash of dark smoke and in an instant Mordred was gone.

Arthur's warning yell had him spinning around, losing concentration on the spell he had been casting. Mordred was standing right behind the warlock, a dark anger on his young face.

A burning pain suddenly screamed through Merlin's side and he let out a cry of pain, looking down at the dagger imbedded in his side, distantly noticing the runes carved into the side that testified of the dark magic used to create it.

Merlin looked into Mordred's eyes, hearing the young man's voice ring with anger and victory. "I have defeated you, Emrys. Now I will fulfill destiny and kill your king. You have lost."

A rage filled Merlin, his eyes glowing gold, his whole form radiating power. One hand reached down and yanked out the dagger, dropping it on the ground, the other hand reaching out and grazing Mordred's forehead with a deceptively light touch.

Instantly, Mordred staggered back, letting out a scream of agony as his body started to disintegrate. Merlin's eyes flashed with anger this time, his furious voice reaching the ears of all present. "While I yet breathe, the Once and Future King will be protected. No harm will come to him by your hands, Mordred." It was a vow, imbued with magic and changing destiny.

A scream of horror from behind him had Merlin spinning around to face Morgana. Her eyes shone with insanity as she threw both her arms up, screaming a spell. A huge wall of fire appeared over Merlin's head, lowering rapidly down on him. Still radiating power, eyes still bright gold, Merlin raised his own hand, summoning a powerful wind. Capturing the fire, it spun around Merlin without harming him. Merlin sent the wind-fire careening across the field, encasing Morgana within. A scream ripped through the air, high-pitched and panic.

In seconds, it was over.

The entire field was silent, shock rippling through the king, knights, and soldiers alike.

_I knew he was powerful. His stories were clear enough for that. But...but that was incredible._

_He won. _

A cheer rose up among the men of Camelot, who still couldn't move, but couldn't care less, especially since the other army still wasn't moving either (thanks to Merlin, though they didn't know that).

"Merlin!"


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! I am already posting the last chapter! I hope you have enjoyed this story and please review! I may repost this story eventually, but fixed and a little rewritten. However, I can't guarantee this, because I'm actually leaving for an 18 month mission for my church in two weeks! I'm really excited and really nervous!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)

…...

Chapter Seven: Destiny 0, Merlin 1

He did it. He changed destiny, changed the future.

He won.

Merlin looked up as Kilgarrah landed before him and was taken by completely surprise when the dragon bowed as low as he was able.

It was when he spoke, however, that Merlin was completely shocked. "My Lord Emrys."

It was an acknowledgement, an expression of pride, and it was nearly enough to overwhelm the young warlock.

Merlin inclined his head in response, then watched his friend take off, disappearing over the horizon.

Finally, the warlock turned around, limping over to where the army of Camelot stood, watching him. With a wave of his hand, the spell over them was destroyed, but before Arthur could move or even really think of what to do, Merlin dropped to one knee before him, bowing in a show of more respect than he ever had before.

Arthur was shocked, but quickly realized that Merlin, being the girl that he was of course, wanted to ensure that the knights, all of Camelot, _Albion,_ and Arthur himself know that as much power as Merlin has clearly has, he would _always _be loyal to his king and best friend.

Arthur suddenly smiled, leaning down and bringing Merlin to his feet, pulling him into a brief hug. "I'm proud of you, Merlin, you idiot." he said softly.

Merlin laughed, offering his friend a bright smile.

He was swaying where he stood when Arthur released him, but before Arthur could move forward to offer his help, Merlin spoke once more. "Alright, time for you and your mighty army to earn their keep."

A wave of his hand and the opposing army was released.

Their terror was nearly palpable and as sound erupted from the army, most turned around and began to flee.

The knights immediately let out a battle cry and led the soldiers on into battle, chasing down the runners and facing those who stayed to fight.

In the confusion, Arthur lost sight of Merlin, who was pulled along a little bit with the crowd. Frantically looking for his injured and waning friend, Arthur finally spotted him, standing near the trees a ways away, trying to avoid the soldiers.

Even as Arthur watched, Merlin swayed harder and finally crumpled to the ground, blood visible on his shirt. The king took off running, trusting his knights to lead the battle. He couldn't just leave Merlin, his friend, protector, and servant, to die or to be cared for at another's hands.

Arthur dropped to his knees beside Merlin, gathering his upper body in his arms, putting pressure on the bleeding wound.

"Merlin? Merlin!"

…...

Merlin blinked hazily, a little confused. He...he was in Gaius' chambers. Last he remembered was watching Camelot's army pursue their opponents, who had cowardly started to run.

Glancing to his side, he saw with surprise that Arthur was sitting next to him.

They noticed each other at almost exactly the same moment.

"Merlin! You're awake!"

"Arthur. Is...is everyone okay?"

Arthur nodded, smiling. "You sent them running, Merlin. _You_ terrified the army. It was...impressive I msut say."

That's when memory hit Merlin hard, the realization of what he had done bringing tears to his eyes. Arthur was immediately concerned. "Merlin? Are you okay?"

"Arthur, I changed it. I changed everything. I stopped Mordred and Morgana. Mordred will never be able to hurt you, never be able to kill you. I changed destiny."

The smile returned to Arthur's face.

"Hey, you're not done yet. I've been researching that whole Albion thing you mentioned and I think I like the rest of our destiny. It seems to me that we still have a lot of work to do. Idiot."

"Prat. I just got stabbed, can't I have a bit of a break?"

"I'll give you...a _week_ off. Then you better be back to work. I need my court warlock back on his feet."

Merlin's smile lit up his face. "Yes, sire."


End file.
